the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Undertale Fan (Character)
Super Undertale Fan is the alternate persona of Samuel Ulmer Fabis, and the main character of the Super Undertale Fan series. History Super Undertale Fan's story began on one fateful day, when his Steven Universe-loving teacher, Steven Hernandez, failed him on a test and insulted him for his choice of fandom. Angered, Super Undertale Fan returned home to play some Undertale before his parents could find out about his bad grade. Suddenly, the boy found himself sucked into the game, where he met the wise skeleton Sans. It was here that Super Undertale Fan learned that the Underground, the world he treasured so much, was being threatened by haters. In order to combat the haters, Sans imbued Super Undertale Fan with a portion of his power, which could be used to combat haters. To test out his new powers, Super Undertale Fan returned to the real world and killed his teacher. Later, the boy and skeleton visited the castle of the mighty Undyne the Undying to recruit her in the battle against haters, but first had to use their powers to battle a group of guards to get to her. After defeating the guards and recruiting Undyne, Super Undertale Fan received a call from his friend GonzaloLovesFrozen, who was being held captive by Frozen haters. In response, the group of three headed to the Frozen hater base, and battled their way through the castle's forces, including the queen of Frozen haters, to save Gonzalo. After saving Gonzalo, Sans took everyone to the hidden Training Cave to hone their abilities. It was there that Super Undertale Fan learned the Sans Power Shout and the limited-use Sans Power Revive. After Super Undertale Fan and GonzaloLovesFrozen learned their new powers, their old enemy Steven Hernandez called them to inform them that he was leading an army of haters, to which Sans declared that the party would fight every hater. At the battlefield, Super Undertale Fan and Hernandez exchanged insults before beginning the war. During the war, Super Undertale Fan killed a hater named Barry, and avenged GonzaloLovesFrozen after he was killed by the adviser to the queen of Frozen haters. Eventually, only Hernandez remained. Super Undertale Fan's party seemed ready to kill Hernandez once and for all, until Hernandez revealed his true identity: The notorious Gem warrior, Painite. Painite used his combat prowess to kill Sans, and seemed ready to kill Super Undertale Fan, until Undyne intercepted a blow meant for him and was killed. Angered by the Gem's merciless slaughtering of his comrades, Super Undertale Fan insulted Painite before using the Sans Power Shout to shatter the villain, ending his reign of terror. With the last hater defeated, Super Undertale Fan mourned for his comrades, Undyne especially, before remembering of the Sans Power Revive, which he used the last charge of on Undyne. With the love of his life revived, the two settled down and married. Appearance Super Undertale Fan has black hair in a spiked shape. He wears a black shirt with a red heart on it, green shorts, and black shoes. Category:Characters Category:Non-main series characters